What Are Friends For?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Fifth Year. OneShot. Gen has a short talk with James about the bipolar disorder.


Title: What Are Friends For?

Summary: Fifth Year. One-Shot. Gen has a short talk with James about the bi-polar disorder.

I said I'd write it, and I did/am/whatever. I think I'm going to love this one. Gen and James are far too adorable as close friends. But, enough of my banter. To the fic!

The four Marauders were heading towards Transfiguration one morning, Peter griping about having not finished his homework, despite having the time to do it, when a dark-haired girl brushed past them and raced down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked, turning to James, who shrugged. "You should know, is why I'm asking."

"Why, because I'm on the same Quidditch team as her?"

"Yeah, basically." Sirius muttered. "And she likes to confide in you."

James was quiet as the four took their usual seats in the back of the classroom. They listened as Professor McGonagall droned on and on about transfiguring something living into something nonliving and vice versa.

"James." Remus siad in a soft whisper, pointing to Gen, who was not paying attention to McGonagall. Instead, it looked as though she were close to tears. She silently raised her hand and McGonagall managed a small nod and Gen grabbed her things and quietly snuck out of the classroom.

"Professor McGonagall," James began, thrusting his hand into the air, "I need to go to the loo. Can I please be excused?"

She glared at him and said, "I do not appreciate your interrupting me. But since this is the only time you have asked, you may go."

James silently thanked her and headed out of the classroom and down the hall, where he found Gen sitting with her back against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest.

"Hey." he began softly, sitting next to her. "You all right?"

"Not really." she muttered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She managed a small smile before saying, "Sorry, but no. There's medication for it, but I can't get a constant supply if I'm coming here."

He looked politely confused and asked, "Wait, can you back up and explain to me what you're talking about?"

She heaved a heavy sigh and said, "I'm bi-polar, James." He still looked confused, so she said, "Manic-depressive? You haven't heard of it? I thought everyone knows what that is."

"No... care to enlighten me?"

Gen wiped a few more tears from her eyes and said, "OK, it gets a bit technical, so, let me know if you need a further explanation. It's a brain disorder, basically. It causes change in mood, energy, and even the ability to function." Gen managed a small grimace and continued, "It's a lot different from mood swings. So, after this, if you want to kick me off the Quidditch team, I understand."

James shook his head and said, "I would never do that. Go on."

"People generally start showing signs in their teens, and anyone who suffers it goes through episodes, cycles if you will. Mania and depression."

"And you're in a depression episode right now? How long do they last?"

She shrugged. "Mania is at least a week. Depression is at least two. And there are mixed states. I could be really upset, but have so much energy. It's really confusing."

"No, no it's not." James whispered.

"Uh..." Gen trailed off and began to speak in a softer tone. "It's considered deadly, too."

"How so?" James asked, looking highly upset at the thought.

"Suicide."

James was quiet for a moment, then said, "You – you haven't -- "

"I think about it." she shrugged. "But I'm too cowardly to go through with it."

"And the teachers... do they know?"

She nodded, brushing her hair out of her face and getting to her feet. "So, you going to get me off the team?"

"Of course not." he said with a tiny grin, getting to his feet. "I couldn't do that to you. And, uh, if you ever need anyone..."

She smiled appreciatively and gave him a swift hug. "You're one of the best friends an unbalanced brain could ask for."

James did not know whether she meant that as a joke or not, but hugged her back just the same.


End file.
